


I Do It For You

by PleaseZekeMarryMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseZekeMarryMe/pseuds/PleaseZekeMarryMe
Summary: You've held hands with death since you were a child, but he was always there next to you. You always thought your feelings for him resulted from your need to repay him for all he's done, but once he leaves you for Paradis you can't deny the longing you feel for Zeke Yeager.
Relationships: Zeke yeager - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on making this quite lengthy, but don't worry, dear reader, you will get to experience Zeke in all of his glory. ;) When I start posting explicit chapters, they will be marked with two little *s (i.e. *Chapter Name*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE HUGE SPOILERS!!! If you have not started season 4 of SNK or do not want to be spoiled do not read this. Manga readers will probably understand much more than those who only watch the anime. There will be characters that you have not been introduced to yet and some that I just made up. Explicit chapters will have two little *s marking them(Like this: *Chapter Name*)

* * *

You couldn’t believe what was before your eyes. Mister and missus Yeager were being pulled from their house, all while Zeke watched next to you with a blank stare. As the screamed and kicked, no emotion seemed to pass his face. Did he not understand that death awaited the two of his parents?

“Zeke, what’s happening?” you asked your blonde haired friend. 

The boy finally looked away, eyes meeting yours, finally showing one emotion. Utter fear. “I did what I had to, (y/n). For the wellness of all Eldians. We’ll be better off without them.”

You couldn’t process what he was saying. Had he caused this uproar? Had he caused the death of his beloved parents? Of innocent Eldians who just wanted to be equal to their Marleyan counterparts? You felt a wave of emotions crash into you. Anger, sadness, fear, worry. 

Before you could respond to this newfound knowledge, a Marleyan soldier approached the two of you. 

“Yeager, you said this girl was raised by your shit parents, but had no involvement in their schemes, correct?” Asked the man. He had deep set eyes, and looked to be about 30. Years of training and war had caused shadows to fall over his eyes, making him even more terrifying.

“Yes, Lieutenant Maggath. My parents didn’t force their beliefs on her as they did to me, she was oblivious.” A lie. Although you weren’t raised by the Yeagers, your mother was still heavily involved in the rebellion. Your father was known as The Owl, but your mother refused to give any more information about him. She had sent you to the Yeagers for the summer to work and to be taught by a woman who was related to Founder, Ymir Fritz. Dina and Grisha gave you the exact same treatment as Zeke, forcing as much information into your head at every possible chance. 

“Is this true, girl?” The lieutenant questioned. His eyes sparked with a strange light, as if he hoped you would deny Zeke’s claim, so he could rid the world of another Eldian scum.

You thought best to respond quickly. “Yes, sir! I don’t even know what the two of you are talking about. What did Mister and Missus Yeager do?” 

Before the man could respond, a man placed his hand on both your and Zeke’s shoulders. “I’ll take it from here, Maggath. They’ve dealt with enough trouble today.” You turned to the man and recognized him as Tom Ksaver, Zeke’s mentor and the current Beast Titan. Zeke’s eyes lit up as the man led the two of you away without another word. 

You were led to a small hospital in the internment zone, a tall woman waiting outside with a red armband like Mr.Ksaver. “Miss (l/n), this is my sister , Nurse Ksaver. She’s the head nurse here and will be taking you in as her successor from this day on. Now I know this is a lot to take in at once, but Zeke and I saw this as the best option for you. Don’t worry, you and Zeke will still be able to visit each other between training, so don’t fear losing your friend. Do you understand?”

You probably spend a good minute just processing what the man just said. Why couldn’t you go back to your mother? Why did you have to stay with this scary looking woman? Head nurse? Successor? What the hell was happening? You went on autopilot, deciding to go along with whatever was going on, all you could do is assume your mother was dead, and that you could never go back to your normal life.

“I understand”

* * *


End file.
